


Loverboy

by soulofme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit, POV Jean Kirstein, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Jean and Eren cross the line between friendship and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loverboy

The thing about Eren was that he was trouble. 

Lord knows why I stick with that boy, but I do. It was really only a matter of time before he got himself killed. And just as my luck would have it, I would end up dead because I tried to protect him. 

We were now in the office. I was waiting for my mom and Eren was waiting for his dad. We had just gotten nabbed for attempting to jump this kid named Reiner. He had been a bit of a douche to Eren lately, so of course he wanted to fight him. 

It seemed that we forgot that Reiner was basically triple our size...as well as a senior. So, he had been around in terms of fights. 

Long story short, we got our asses kicked. It...well, I don't actually want to talk about it. I'll just say that I got ten days of suspension and a fine for damaging school property. I wanted to fight that last one. The water fountain was broken because Reiner smacked me against it. If you looked at me, you'd see that I barely looked like a could kill a fly, much less destroy a fucking water fountain. 

I sighed and looked at Eren. He looked pleased, like he had just gotten praised for doing some great deed. He glanced over at me from the corner of his eye. 

"Your terrifying glare is ruining my good vibes right now," he drawled. 

I scowled and looked away. 

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I know. Since you're so focused on telling me that all the fucking time."

"Well maybe you should start listening!"

Our conversation was cut short by Eren's dad entering the office. He looked pissed, not that I thought he wouldn't be. I shuddered as I thought about what my mother would look like. 

Eren stood and waved at me. 

"See you," he said, a little too chipper for someone who looked like he was going to get killed. 

My mother came after, and she looked...calm. This wasn't my first suspension, so I guess she just sort of went with it now. 

Ah well. That was better for me, I guess. I followed her out of the office, feeling a little more optimistic about the next ten days. 

It turned out that I was placed on house arrest. Well not quite, but it was close enough. I was miserable. My mother was everywhere I turned. My plans of lazing around at the beach vanished instantly, crumbling to dust in my mind. 

But then, a miracle happened. It seemed God still loved me, even if I stopped believing in him. Mom was whisked away to some sort of business conference and would be gone for an entire week. 

As soon as she was gone, I called Eren. He was as bored as I was, and we made plans to hang out later that night. 

I know that I said Eren was an idiot, but he was an idiot that I enjoyed spending time with. 

When I got to Eren's house, every window was dark. Either the curtains were closed, or his family was out. 

I banked heavily on the latter. 

I let myself in through the side door and climbed the steps to Eren's room. He was setting up his stereo, a lollipop stuck between his lips. He was wearing cut off jeans that clung to him like a second skin and a tank top that exposed his ribs if he turned a certain way. His bangs were clipped back, and he motioned for me to close the door when he noticed me. 

I shut the door and made myself comfortable on his bed. 

Oh, yeah. Here's the other thing about Eren:

He had somehow managed to capture my complete attention. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. There was something about him that just...captivated me. 

I knew I was walking a dangerous path. We had been friends since we were in diapers. As far as I knew, Eren thought of me as a brother. 

"Your parents know about this?" I asked, gesturing to our situation. 

Eren grinned wolfishly and pressed play on the stereo. A heavy, slow beat filled the room. He walked towards me purposely, and I gulped as my eyes landed on his hips. He finished off his lollipop and dropped the stick into the garbage. 

He flopped down next to me gracelessly. I squinted at him.  

"If they knew you wouldn't be here," he replied. 

"You're fucking drunk, aren't you?"

Eren laughed and rolled onto his stomach. My eyes darted to where his shirt had ridden up. His tan skin was exposed to my wandering gaze. My fingers twitched with the urge to just...touch. 

"Not drunk," Eren corrected. "Just...pleasantly not sober."

"Drunk," I repeated. I ran my fingers through my hair. The song that was playing felt like it was throbbing in my bones. 

"I gotta ask you something," Eren said, pursing his lips. 

"What is it?" I asked. Eren reached forward and pressed his fingers against my arm. 

"Why are you always watching me so much?"

I sat up quickly. Eren looked at me innocently, an eyebrow raised in expectation. 

"W-What?" I stammered. 

Eren sat up and leaned close to me. My heart began to pound in my chest. I forced my gaze down to the ground. 

"I see you," he whispered. "Every time I look, your eyes are on me."

He moved so that he was in my line of vision, forcing me to look at him.

"I just..." I cleared my throat. "I'm making sure you don't do stupid shit."

"You're such a bullshitter," Eren dropped back down on the bed. I stared at the exposed skin of his stomach, my throat feeling kind of tight. 

"I..." 

What was I supposed to say? I ran my fingers through my hair again. 

"Jean."

I looked over at Eren. He grabbed my hand pressed it down on the bed by his hip. 

"Eren, what are you-?"

"Are you scared?" he asked. I looked at his face. 

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Am I scared of what?"

"Touching me. Are you scared of touching me?"

I didn't know why he was saying this. It was giving me a headache to think of it. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. 

Eren grabbed my hand again and pressed it against the exposed skin of his stomach. I inhaled sharply, spreading my fingers out against his skin. It was warm and soft, and his stomach rose gently with each breath he took. 

"I want you to touch me," Eren said. "I wanted it for a while."

I leaned over him, my breathing ragged and sharp. I moved my hand up, bunching up his shirt. Eren moaned quietly, his body rolling. 

Suddenly, I jerked away. I couldn't do this. Eren was my best friend.

I pulled away and shoved my hands into my pockets. 

"I can't," I whispered. 

Eren leaned up and shoved me onto the bed. My head smacked against the headboard. I grunted in pain and scowled at him. 

"What the hell?"

I almost stopped breathing when he swung a leg over me and settled onto my lap. His ass was firmly pressed to my crotch as he leaned forward, his fingers sliding into my hair. 

"I want you," he whispered. I clenched my hands into fists on the bed. 

"You really don't," I said.

"I know you want to touch me," he said. He grabbed my wrists and put my hands on his hips. 

I swallowed harshly and glanced up at him. He wet his lips with his tongue and leaned forward, pressing soft kisses along my jaw. I inhaled deeply and gripped tightly onto his hips. 

He laughed by my ear and slowly began rolling his hips. My head dropped back against the pillow. 

"Jesus Christ," I groaned. 

"See?" Eren panted into my ear. "I knew you wanted me."

His hips worked faster over me. I clung onto him for dear life, my eyes squeezed shut. I could feel myself hardening, and when Eren slid forward again I saw I wasn't the only one. 

The next few moments felt like hours. Eren continued to move, his body rolling in waves on top of me. A knot began to form in the pit of my stomach, tightening and coiling until it finally snapped. Eren ground down harshly for a few moments before he shakily exhaled into my ear, his fingers digging into my shoulders. 

He rolled off of me. I adjusted my pants, wincing as my underwear rubbed against my sensitive cock. Eren rolled his shirt back down and slid off of the bed. 

"I have stuff you can change into," Eren said. He tossed a pair of boxers and dark jeans at me. I held the jeans up. 

"Are these mine?" I asked. 

"You left it behind a while ago," Eren answered. 

He pulled out another pair of boxers and grey basketball shorts for himself. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. My throat went dry and I forced my gaze to my bundle of clothes. 

We dressed in silence, facing away from each other. Eren took my dirty clothes and put them to wash. I licked my dry lips and ran my fingers through my hair. The ends were a little damp, but it was mostly dry. 

"Are we...are we gonna talk about what happened?" I asked. 

"Dunno."

I licked my lips again, "I think we should talk about it."

Eren looked over at me before walking off to his stereo and shutting it off. 

"We got off. That's all that happened."

"Eren, we're best friends-"

"I think we're a little past that now," Eren interrupted me. 

"So...you like me."

"I dry humped you. I'd say that I like you."

I looked away from him. I didn't understand how he could be so casual about it. 

"And...I like you too," I said, my face burning. 

"I don't see the problem," Eren folded his arms over his chest. 

"Are we a thing?" I asked carefully. 

"Well we sure as hell aren't going to be friends with benefits."

I cleared my throat. 

"Eren-"

He walked forward and brought my face down so that our lips smashed together. Our teeth clicked together and he kind of bit my lip. It wasn't exactly the prettiest first kiss ever, but I took what I could get. 

When Eren pulled away, his eyes were glittering with mischief. Not that I expected him to have any other kind of expression. He was trouble, plain and simple. 

"You talk too much," he said. 

Hesitantly, I pressed my hands to his waist. He titled his head to the side and didn't say anything, so I held him a little tighter. 

"No going back," I said. 

Eren grinned and pressed a kiss to the corner of my lips. 

"No going back," he agreed. 

My chest ached when we collapsed back onto the bed. Eren rested his head on my chest and slung his arm over my stomach. I held him back, my eyes glued to his face. 

Yeah, Eren was trouble. Sometimes I thought that he was more of a pain in the ass than anything. 

But I honestly couldn't see myself with anyone else. 


End file.
